tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Brief Summary
The following is a brief summary of what consists of: Foundation: The creation of an organized global community and a communal financial infrastructure for the development of related projects, centered primarily on promotion through media production and intentional eco-community development. Aquarius: The establishment of a global renewable energy infrastructure and a post-industrial culture focused simultaneously on environmental and technological progress -an Eco-Tech culture, if you will- through the development of equatorial marine arcology settlements using Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion power and the emerging post-industrial technologies of industrial independence. Bifrost: The establishment of a large scale renewable energy based terrestrial launch infrastructure starting with conventional systems deployed from marine space centers and evolving toward the ultimate development of a large scale high 'bandwidth' Space Elevator system using marine arcologies as 'downstation' facilities and large habitats as 'upstations'. A fundamental flaw of most contemporary visions of space development is the failure to account for their energy overhead. A true expansion of the civilization into space is not possible in the absence of a renewable energy infrastructure and a launch technology that can exploit it efficiently as there simply is no other source of energy sufficient to the task. The sea remains our single largest reserve of solar energy on Earth -our single greatest solar energy collector- and our most likely location for future space facilities development due to urban encroachment on land, hence the establishment of a renewable energy infrastructure through based marine settlement. Asgard: The establishment of Near-Earth Orbital colonization and an orbital industrial infrastructure with a capability for mass exploitation of asteroid sourced materials through the creation of initially small telerobotic facilities evolving over time into massive orbital settlements. Avalon: A program of extraterrestrial surface settlement concurrent to Asgard and starting with the Moon and Mars. Based on pressurized habitat development dominated by excavated subterranean structures of arcology scale. Elysium: Focused primarily on Mars, this is the cultivation of technologies of terraforming using such radical methods as 'ballistic engineering' -the wholesale modification of a planetary environment by deliberate cometary impact- and the use of nanotechnology and biotechnology as environmental modifiers. Intended not as a way to make our neighboring planets Earth-life-habitable (which may never be truly possible) but rather to develop the means to later spread new adaptive derivatives of life throughout the galaxy. Solaria: The realization of a Solar Civilization where most of a vast society is space-resident in innumerable and vast solar-orbital habitats of various design. This is also the height of the Diamond Age with nanotechnology, artificial intelligence, and biotechnology at their full expression, producing a surprisingly diversified culture with a definition of 'humanity' that is far looser than we can imagine today. Galactia: Civilization's ultimate accomplishment, this is a specific program of interstellar colonization starting -of course- with our immediate stellar neighbors and based on the deployment of a vanguard of sophisticated self-aware, self-constructed, and self-transforming anti-matter rocket propelled spacecraft that would travel to the stars a near luminal speeds carrying with them the totality of human knowledge and all the nanotech based tools to quickly turn whatever they find in their destination into full extensions of the civilization, ready for humans or other newly engineered forms of life to inhabit. Category:Phases